Purity
by MikaSono
Summary: InuKag, slight MirSan Warning: Character death. The final battle. What happens when one falls to Naraku? And is she really dead? And who are the five elementals?
1. Chapter 1

This was it. This was the final battle. No words were needed to know this; everyone already knew. Every beat of their hearts making their adrenaline-filled blood pump through them told them so.

It had been going well so far. All had wounds, though the battle was far from over. Kohaku had fallen much earlier to a tentacle of Naraku's. He had saved his sister from the oncoming attack and had gained peace from his action. Kagura was the only reincarnation left, the rest having fallen to Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. Inuyasha continuously fought Naraku, keeping him from the others.

Kagome raised her bow to aim at Kagura, released, and watched as the arrow's course took it straight through the she-demon's chest. Screaming in complete agony, she fell to the ground in ashes as the purifying magic affected her.

Just then Naraku threw Inuyasha aside. Enraged by the deaths of his reincarnations, he speared Kagome through her heart with one of his many tentacles.

The whole battlefield seems to still as the tentacle entered her flesh. The life fled from her eyes as a strangled sound rose from her throat. The demon's limb retracted, leaving her suspended body to drop to the ground. The quiet shock of the battlefield was broken by the cry of the hanyou.

"KAGOME!" He rushed to her side, completely forgetting the Testsusaiga, to stand above her lifeless body. Marks appeared on his cheeks as his eyes turned red. A dangerous rumble came from his throat:

"You _die."_

Faster then the eye could see, Inuyasha was right in front of Naraku. Using both hands, he slashed down so fast that the claws of energy twisted in a tornado-like wind. It hit Naraku directly and tore him apart. His screams of agony fell on Inuyasha's deaf ears as he turned his back to the dying tyrant.

As the remains fell to the ground, Inuyasha walked back to where Kagome lie. His eyes changed back to their golden color, though the markings on his cheeks remained. He fell heavily to his knees next to the corpse. With trembling hands he gathered her into his arms, rocking back and forth slightly. He muttered her name under his breath.

Sango cried into Miroku's shoulder as he held her. He tucked her head under his chin, trying desperately not to cry himself. What he saw next astounded him and made the situation all the more horrifyingly real.

Inuyasha did something he hadn't in a long time. He cried. Hot tears made tracks down his dirt covered face and fell onto her cold skin. He raised his head to look up at the dark clouds above him as thy opened up. Rain fell upon them all as they held their vigil. An inhuman sound came from the hanyou's mouth. It was half howl half scream, and it said everything he couldn't. Grief, pain, betrayal, love, friendship, kindness. Everything that she gave him up until this point. What would he do without her? He wouldn't, _couldn't,_ live without her.

---------

A/N: First chapter. What'd you think? I don't usually write dark fics, and trust me, this story only starts out dark! then it turns fluffy! my specialty.

mika-chan X3


	2. Chapter 2

"No…Kagome…please come back…" Inuyasha kept muttering these words into her hair. He clung to her like she was still among the living instead of being in the land of the dead…

---------

Kagome awoke to the sounds of birds chirping. A lake was nearby and she could hear the running of water, as if there was a fountain or waterfall near.

Something about this place didn't fit. The grass was too green, the sky too blue, and she had never seen sakura blossoms so pink in her life.

Wait…that was it. She wasn't alive anymore. She had been killed by Naraku. She touched her hand to her chest, searching for the wound he gave her. There was nothing there, and she wasn't wearing her school uniform anymore either.

She wore a white gown, made from a material that reminded her of silk, but it was too light, too airy. It seemed to glow, and the pure beauty of it fascinated her. It was off the shoulders with long flowing sleeves. The torso of the dress was tight while the shirt flowed like liquid around her. When she stood, she noticed that the top was tight because of an extra piece of fabric that wrapped tightly around her, like a corset she had seen in old Western clothing.

"Do you like it? I conjured it up just for you."

Kagome turned her head to look behind her. She had been sure that no one else was here with her…where ever _here_ was. A woman stood there, and Kagome's eyes widened in amazement.

She was beautiful. Piercing blue eyes stared at her through wisps of blonde bangs. Her blond hair went down past her waist and blew in a breeze that Kagome couldn't feel. A headband with small wings attached to it reminded her of a crown, or the things Sailor Scouts from that one anime wore. A blue scarf covered her mouth and neck and was extremely long, though it was pleasantly warm. She wore a V-neck shirt that cut off at her ribs and had slightly off the shoulder puffy sleeves. Her skirt was a wrap around that was held up by a long sash that reminded her somewhat of Sesshoumaru's. All the fabric she wore was made from a light blue color that seemed to give off a glow, just as hers did. Gold bands were attached to her wrists. She was like a demon, with no flaws in her body, but somehow, was different.

"Are you an angel?" asked Kagome suddenly. She had no idea where _that_ had come from.

The woman chuckled and smiled, though Kagome couldn't really tell because of that scarf. It was a really cool scarf, and it seemed to float around her on a wind that Kagome still couldn't feel.

"Well, in some ways I am, but in truth, I am the air elemental. Call me Tei."

"Uh…What's an 'elemental?'" asked a confused Kagome. "And where are we?"

"We're in Limbo, the bridge between the land of the Living and the land of the Dead. But that is unimportant now, as we have to move from this plane before we are trapped here," Tei said as she moved towards Kagome.

"So it's real…I really am dead…" she sighed, defeated.

"Do not give up hope so easily. Why do you think I am here? I have come to take you back to your mortal body! It is not your time as of yet. You have much to accomplish before you return here."

"What do you mean! I can't just come back! It's not physically possible!" Everything she had learned went against this.

"Have you not learned anything in your time spent in the feudal age? Nothing is impossible." With that, Tei gripped her arm. A wind rushed around them and all Kagome saw were blurs.

---------

She felt cold. Really cold. There was something warm, a liquid, on her cheeks and a warm presence was holding her in their arms. Then she got her hearing back. She heard the broken and grief-filled mumblings of the hanyou she had fallen in love with and she gasped…or at least tried too. That was when she noticed she wasn't breathing.

'_Alright, your companions may think something is possessing you at first, so try to work with them. And you're still technically dead, so don't try to do anything until you can breathe, okay? I'm going to change you out of these horrid clothes; they're soaked in blood and_ ugly!'

Tei's voice echoed in Kagome's mind as she lay in Inuyasha's arms. She couldn't figure out how to talk back to Tei, or she would have been very mad about having her school uniform insulted.

---------

"Are you the hanyou, Inuyasha?" asked a female voice.

Inuyasha looked up from where he had dug his head into Kagome's hair. The stripes on his cheeks had long ago disappeared, leaving him with nothing. He had no reason to live anymore. He didn't care if whoever she was killed him on the spot. What was the point? He didn't have anyone left.

"I will not stand for such thoughts!" said the…demon? No, she didn't smell like a demon. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw that Miroku had dropped to the earth and was…_bowing!_ "Pull yourself together!"

He head turned as she slapped him. Well _that_ was pleasant. Didn't compare to Kagome's sits though…he whimpered softly remembering her.

"I am Tei. Mortal, you may stand now."

Miroku stood up very slowly, head still down in respect. Sango seemed to have the same position. Inuyasha was confused. Was this some sick dream? Who the hell was this person? Why was she acting like she was Kami or something? And why the hell is she floating!

He finally noticed what 'Tei' looked like. She was surrounded by winds that no one else could feel, and her clothing gave off a glow that made her look heavenly. Maybe that was why the monk had fallen to his knees? No, then Sango wouldn't look so amazed. He also noticed that Tei was coming closer. And she was muttering something about soaked in blood and ugly.

"Come, it is time," she said simply, and touched Kagome's forehead. Inuyasha growled menacingly but the woman paid no heed. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and saw she was…glowing?

Then she was floating, and she lifted out of his arms. He tried to get her back but she moved quickly into a standing position, hovering over the ground by at least a foot.

Now Inuyasha knew it was a dream. He pinched himself…okay, so it wasn't a dream. Now what?

Tei swept her hand at Kagome's body. Winds from all around picked up and surrounded the teenaged girl. Soon she was surrounded by light and he had to cover his eyes with his arm. When he could see again, he was amazed beyond reason.

Kagome hovered there, still not breathing, but she looked more angel-like then she even had before. The white glowing dress made her beauty stand out all the more, and for a moment, he thought she wasn't dead.

But she was, and this made him all the angrier. How dare this person (for lack of better name) toy with Kagome's body! He was about to kill the female where she stood but his attention was once again brought to Kagome as she lowered to the ground, landing gracefully.

This had to be some sick dream. He was going to wake up any moment now with Kagome telling me to come out of the tree and get some ramen. But if this was a dream, why did his side ach so much from the various hits he'd gotten from Naraku? Then this had to be real. But then Kagome would be dead. She is dead. I can smell it on her. The scent of death.

Suddenly, it vanished. The scent of decay and blood and death that lingered over Kagome was gone. Her scent, her wonderful scent was untainted. He watched with wide eyes as her chest rose and fell. Then her eyes fluttered open and she looked straight at him. Tears filled her eyes as she ran to him.

She threw her arms around his neck with such force that he lost his balance and fell over. "Inuyasha…I thought I'd never see you again!"

---------

A/N: well…that was eh…I'm not sure I like it…what do u guys think? Though I do like the ending. X3 anyone agree with me?

Mika-chan XD


	3. Author's Note

Hello everyone! I haven't been here in a while, and I'd like to explain myself. After the deletion of Madly in Love, my major story, I took a step back and looked at my writings from a reader's point of view. Mostly I only found some small mistakes, and couldn't find why I was so disappointed with my work. Then I had the opportunity to meet a real author, and heard her story. I finally realized my mistakes. Like her, I had foolishly put out my first drafts. So now, I've decided to write out both of my remaining stories and then edit and revise them before posting them. I'm sorry to say there is going to be a long wait, and hopefully I won't get any angry reviews or emails about this. But I'm ready to take the consequences of my actions, and I just hope you all don't give up on my stories.

For example, Purity has major plot holes in it. And with Kagome back so quickly, it will obviously become boring. I don't like that to happen, and this one will be the first one I'm going to work on.

Something More also has major plot issues. I just wrote the first few chapters from a plot bunny that just wouldn't go away. It has gotten a lot more popularity than I thought it ever would. So I'm going to try my hardest to make it an interesting story and hopefully the readers won't kill me. XD

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Mika Sono


End file.
